Zane Barrett
Zane is a coffee - addicted Thornville High senior who hopes to become a journalist. Zane's blog is coldheart-zane Apperance Zane naturally has black hair, which he bleaches white on the top. His hair is currently styled into an asymetircal undercut, with the bottom remaining the natural color while the top swoops down in white. He has in the past also dyed it blue and red at the top, but didn't think it suited him as well. He has a rather pronouched nose that is also very round. He is noted to have very visible/ high cheekbones, and pale cornflower blue eyes. He has rather thick german brows and a scar on his lip that is often mistaken for a piercing. He also has four piercings in each ear, a bridge piercing, an eyebrow piercing over his right eyebrow as well as a labret piercing. He keeps his sideburns neat. He's tall, standing at 6'1, and is decently muscular with black body hair. His general wardrobe consist of black and white, with some blue and red for the most part, and grays. He is fond of leather jackets, and has several shirts commemorating newspaper/journalism events of conferences he's attended. He is known to paint his nails black and on occasion, wear eyeliner. Childhood Zane's father is a small time politican, who's never gotten elected to anything higher than city council, but he continues to dump money into pointless campaigns that have irritated Zane since he was a kid. His mother divorced his father when Zane was 5, and he's lived with her ever since, though his brothers stayed with his father. He grew to be a reclusive and angry child, mostly because of how frustratingly severe his father is in most manners. Extemely conservative, Zane feels almost lucky that he's grown up away from the man, and his two brothers who aren't much better but gets irritated with his mom for being a useless waste of space. He's always been fond of books and had lots of friends as a younger child, but became more isolated as he got older. Teenaged years Zane has been working on the school newspaper and yearbook club since he started highschool. His work has appeared in a handful of magazines and on several blogs. He likes investigative journalism a lot, but despises sports writing. He works part time as a barista in the summer at a family friend's coffee shop to get money, because he hates asking his parents for hand outs. He doesn't get along well with a lot of the student body, and doesn't have many friends. He is known mostly for being rude and unfriendly, as well as unapologetic. Recently, he's taken a liking to Blair , but only because he's quiet and not annoying to him, but really they fricked hard core pizza boy style. Interestingly enough, Riven Dahl is his ex-boyfriend, though their relationship was rather short lived and Riven is known to be very bitter and angry about the circumstances around their dating and subsequent break up. Other interests Zane, though he tries to hide it from most people, is very involved in the furry fandom and has described himself as a furry. His fursona is a large black and white wolf with white eyes, similar to himself, and he attends conventions once or twice a year, though he tries very, very hard to keep it out of public sight. Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Student